Episode 100
Kevin defends Doreen against the inevitable onslaught of Louisa's prejudiced attitudes. Tony assures Paul that he can't be the father of Sally's child, and Paul agrees to let Sally stay the night. Judy insinuates that Caroline must have decided to stay inside to be closer to Jim, but when she sees that Caroline doesn't think the remark very funny, she takes it back and admits that they may both have made a bit of a mess of their lives. Louisa seeks Doreen out at the halfway house and tells her that if she marries Kevin, she will never see either of them ever again. Lizzie goes after Louisa with a pan to batter her, but her anger turns to regret and she tells Louisa about her own children who were taken away from her: the eldest of them would now be a woman of 50. Jim asks Paul to check on Vivienne. Vera takes Sharon to the VJ and on the way manages to manipulate her into believing that it was Judy who framed her. Kevin thanks Lizzie for setting his mother straight, but both of them are worried where Doreen has gone. In fact, she has gone to visit Bea. The VJ doesn't understand the Chrissie - Sharon - Judy situation until Erica explains it for him. When he knows that Judy supplied drugs to Sharon, he discounts Sharon's accusation that Judy planted drugs on her and sends her back to solitary for 7 days. Bea and Doreen talk over their problems. Paul calls at Vivienne's house and a neighbour says the police have also been round but no-one has seen Vivienne for days. Chrissie tries to make peace with Judy, and tells her she prefers men anyway. Judy asks what it's like in solitary and when Chrissie tells her it's OK so long as there is someone in the next cell to talk to, this seems to give Judy an idea. Caroline tells Paul she has no idea where her mother might have gone, and tells him where he can find a key to get into the house. Bea asks permission to leave the rec room and go back to her cell, but instead she goes to Judy's cell to put her straight about dealing drugs. What Judy says convinces her that they basically agree on that subject at least, and Bea even seems to recognise that Judy is acting out of love for Sharon. Paul is spurred on to visit Vivienne by a policeman calling at Wentworth to warn him he is in danger of having to forfeit the bail money if she is not traced soon. Bea tells Chrissie that she's come to an agreement with Judy and that part of the deal is that Chrissie stays away from Sharon. Lizzie and Doreen go out for a drink to celebrate Louisa's change of heart and get thoroughly plastered. Vera tells Judy that Sharon will be in solitary for at least a week if not much longer,and Judy asks to go to the rec room, where she walks up to Bea and punches her in the face to get into solitary . Paul lets himself into Vivienne's house and finds her unconscious beside an empty bottle of pills. Lizzie and Doreen run out of money so Lizzie decides to steal some booze to tide them over: she fakes an attack while Doreen puts a couple of bottles under her arms and walks out of the shop. Unfortunately, a police patrol car pulls up opposite her, and the driver knows who she is. Next Episode Episode 101 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes